Shelby White
by KrisTWIN
Summary: A modern day Snow White fairy tale! Shelby White is the invisible girl that no one notices, but something happens to change all that. What will Shelby think? Who are her "dwarves", and who is Prince Charming? Read and review! COMPLETE FOR NOW!
1. Part I: Makeover!

Shelby White

Part I

_A fairytale_

I walked into the girls' bathroom and immediately saw the popular girls standing in front of the mirror gossiping and applying their third layer of make-up that morning. I walked over to the sink to wash off the paint that had gotten all over my hands as I helped paint the banner to buy prom tickets. I couldn't believe it was already the end of April; it felt like the school year had just started.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" A girl named Melanie exclaimed as she applied more eyeliner.

"What!?!" Annabel asked in a voice that was most definitely too cheerful for eight o'clock on a Monday morning.

"Did you _see_ what Amy was wearing this morning? It seriously looked like it was something her mother wore in high school. And did you see her _face_? I mean, has she never heard of the word 'make-up' before?"

"Seriously," Amanda was quick to take back her role as queen bee, "like, she should totally be arrested by the fashion police."

Her friends started laughing, while I took a look at myself in the mirror. Looking back at me was an average girl with wavy brown hair, rectangular glasses, and no make-up what-so-ever. I sighed and turned around just as girl named Brittany bumped into me, sending my glasses askew.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." She said, not bothering to sound apologetic.

Yep, that's me, the invisible student at Princeton High School, one of the most successful high schools in the state. In response I shook my head and walked out the door. I looked at my watch and saw that I still had ten minutes before Latin, and decided to go see if Leah was here yet.

I've known Leah forever, ever since a kid named Brad threw his peanut butter and jelly sandwich at me in second grade, but missed and hit Leah. She is my best friend, and she's pretty enough that she could be in Amanda's group, but she turned them down freshman year and they pretty much hate her now. I saw Leah over by the vending machines talking to her boyfriend, Eric, so I walked over to the two of them.  
"Hey guys!"

"Hey Shelby!" Leah exclaimed.

"What's up?" Eric asked.

"Nothing much, except Amanda and her group spreading rumors about everyone."

"Yeah, well what else is new?"

"You'd think they would actually discover some juicy gossip and spread that around, but all they do is spread nasty rumors and lies." Leah added thoughtfully.

"Yeah well, all the juicy gossip is about them isn't it? They don't want _that stuff_ getting spread around."

"True." Leah nodded in agreement.

Just as the bell rang, Leah and I began our trek up the stairs to Latin. Pushing our way through the crowd of people gathered in the courtyard, we finally made it to the stairs and could have an actual conversation again.

"You guys going to prom?" I asked casually.

"Yeah, it's going to be so much fun!" Leah replied enthusiastically, "You should come with us!"

"And be the third wheel the entire night? No thank you. I'd rather spend the evening in my pajamas with Tom Cruise and Leonardo DiCaprio."

Leah sighed, "If you find a date, will you come with us?"

"I don't know, maybe… why?" I asked getting suspicious, "You're not going to try to set me up with someone are you? I guess it doesn't matter, no one wants to go out with me anyway."

"That's not true, you have to think positively."

"Well the only think I want to think about right now is Latin." I said walking into our classroom and ending the discussion.

I couldn't concentrate throughout Latin, I kept thinking about my conversation with Leah. If she can get someone to agree to go with me to prom, should I go? Do I want to go? Of course I want to go! Agh! Stupid hormones! When the bell rang I couldn't get out of my seat fast enough, I just wanted to be left alone so I could keep thinking. Unfortunately, Amanda had other plans.

"Hey Shelby, did you hear who this week's number one Diamond is? Who the most popular girl in school is?" She asked referring to the column in the school paper called Diamonds and Duds. Basically it's a stupid column run by prissy girls like Amanda who have nothing better to do in their time but humiliate their hard-working peers.

"Gosh," I pretended to be stumped, "You… Congratulations." I said with fake enthusiasm in my voice.

"Just wanted to let you know." She replied with a smirk.

"Thanks, my life is now complete!" I responded with sarcasm.

The week continued in pretty much the same fashion, and by the time Friday rolled around I was getting excited for the upcoming weekend. I talked with Leah at lunch on Wednesday about getting contacts over the weekend, and she agreed to come with me to my eye appointment this afternoon. Then, after my eye appointment, we were going to get our hair done.

"You look great in your contacts!" Leah exclaimed as we walked out of the eye doctor's.

"Thanks. I feel more confident too!"

"I can tell. Imagine what will happen when you walk down the hallway at school like that. You'll have guys falling at your feet."

"Yeah right," I replied, "They don't notice me now, why should they notice when I don't have my glasses anymore?"

"Because, right now all they see is a girl with no self-confidence, but when you walk into school on Monday, they're going to think 'Wow, this girl knows who she is. She is going to be someone someday.'"

"Okay, maybe you're right." I reluctantly agreed.

"I am right." Leah declared.

Standing in front of the mirror on Monday morning I started to believe Leah. Looking back at me was the reflection of a stranger. She had short, wavy brown hair that was layered and angled, contacts, and she looked… confident.


	2. Part II: Friday Night Pizza Night!

Shelby White

Part II

_The continuation of a fairy tale_

Leah came and picked me up for school, and when I got in the car she exclaimed, "See! I told you! You look _fabulous_!"

"Fabulous, huh?" I questioned, "I wouldn't push it. I look good; that's it."

"Uh huh, suuure," Leah said, "Tell me that when everyone starts complimenting you." In response I just shook my head, not quite believing that everyone would suddenly want to be friends with me just because I looked a bit different.

As we walked into the school building I first, felt pair upon pair of eyes staring at me, then I heard the whispers as I passed. 'Is that Shelby?' 'Why do you think she changed herself? For a guy?' 'Probably, I wonder who…' 'Probably some guy that she'd never have a chance with…' Then I heard laughter. I tried to ignore the rest of the comments that followed me around like a ghost for the rest of the day.

I was at my locker waiting for Leah after her last class of the day when one of my friends, Billy, came up to me.

"Hi!" he said enthusiastically.

"Hey" I said distracted by my bag. "What's up?"

"Did you want to hang out this weekend?"

"Uhhh…" I said, still distracted "Sure. Anyone else hanging out with us?"

"Well, Leah and Eric are going out, and most of the guys are having a guitar hero tournament on Friday night… so it will probably just be the two of us, is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Great! I guess I'll see you tomorrow in chemistry. Bye!" He said as he walked out to his car.

"I so told ya so!" Exclaimed Leah as she came up behind me, causing me to jump.

"What?" I asked.

Leah sighed as she said, "I _told you_ once you walked into school today guys would be drooling over you."

I stuck my tongue out at her, and she smiled in response.

"So," Leah continued as we walked out to her car, "Have you decided if you're going to prom yet?"

"No Leah, I haven't," I said emphatically, "I will decide when it gets closer to the dance."

"But by then all the good dresses will be gone!"

"Whoa! Don't count your chickens before they hatch. I never said I was definitely going!"

"But this is your _senior year!_" She encouraged.

"Yeah, so? A lot of people don't go to prom. Besides, no one wants to go with me anyway."

"Will you stop being so cynical and be happy for once?"

"Fine," I said pausing, then I smiled and said, "See? I'm happy.

Pulling into the parking lot on Friday night, I looked at the clock on the dashboard. 6:50. Right on time, I thought to myself. I walked into the laid-back pizza place and sat in one of the red booths as I waited for Billy to arrive. I sat facing the door so that he'd be sure to see me. When he walked into the restaurant and saw me, a smile automatically crossed my lips as I motioned to him, I love Friday night pizza night!

"Hey Shelby!" He said as he slid into the seat across from me.

"Hey!" I said with an equal amount of enthusiasm.

"So did you want to order?"

"Sure." I said starting to get up.

"No, don't. I'll get it. Pepperoni?" Billy asked.

"With diet coke." I confirmed.

"Okay, two pepperoni slices coming right up!" He said as he walked up to the counter to place our order. Just then Amanda and Aaron walked in, holding hands and sat down on the same side of one of the booths- probably so they can make out without being obnoxious about it.

Billy arrived back at our table with two giant slices of pepperoni pizza and two glasses of diet coke. He gently placed mine in front of me, and then sat back down across from me. I took a bite of the heavenly pizza and said, "Mmmm."

"So, the other guys are having a guitar hero tournament?" He nodded, so I continued, "why didn't you join them?"

"I don't know. I like Friday night pizza night," he said with a shrug, "Besides, what would you be doing?"

"Probably sitting on my bed, curled up with a good book."

"See, we can't have that now can we? We've gotta get you involved with guitar hero!"

"What? No way!" I replied, "I've played once, and I completely sucked at it!"

He smiled mischievously and said, "Practice makes perfect, come on!" Then he grabbed my arm, and pulled me out the door.

**A/N: Sorry it was such a short chapter, I have AP Bio that takes up way more of my time than creative writing, but I hope you liked it anyhow! Read, review, and enjoy! Also, I've noticed the hits I get on this story, and I'm not posting another chapter until I get at least 3 more reviews (so a total of 4 reviews woohoo)!**


	3. Part III: Guitar Hero and a Snow Angel

Shelby White

Part III

_And the fairy tale goes on…_

Billy ended up pulling me to his truck and we drove the ten minutes to Hayden's house. Thankfully, he let me grab my pizza before he dragged me out the door, or I'd have starved! When we pulled up in front of the white cape there was a light on on the porch, and Hayden's dog, Simba, was sleeping underneath it. The two of us got out of the truck's cab and walked up to the door together. I was just about to knock when Billy opened the door and marched in like he owned the place.

"It's amazing how you're so comfortable here," I mused.

"It's the same thing as you just walking into mine or Leah's houses," I didn't know what to say to that, so I just smiled and nodded my head. When we walked down the basement steps we were greeted with cheers of hello.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Hayden, "I thought you were going out for pizza night,"

"Well," I began, but Billy interrupted with his own version of the story.

"So we were eating pizza when Shelby informed me that she doesn't play guitar hero, so I figured we should get her playing too!" A chorus of 'oh's followed as I sat down on the couch next to Skyler.

"Hey Shelby," Skyler greeted me, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," I began, as Skyler let out a sneeze, "Bless you."

"Thanks, it's just these stupid allergies! They don't leave you alone you know; they follow you around like a ghost in the Haunted Mansion ride at Disney." I laughed at his analogy and then turned my attention to the TV screen where Damien and Gilbert were battling.

"I just don't understand how anyone can possibly move their fingers that quickly," I said to no-one in particular.

"It's actually pretty simple," Dan began explaining, "The myosin and actin fibers in the fingers move back and forth against each other, which then contract muscles, which lead to movement. And with practice, the muscles can contract more quickly which allows the fingers to move more quickly…" He trailed off. There was a moment of silence as we watched Damien crush Gilbert in the fast-paced melody section of the song they were playing.

"Huh," I thought aloud, "There's no way I could ever do that." Suddenly I had three guys, Skyler; Billy; and Dan pulling me up from the couch and shoving a guitar in my hands. "What? No, I'm not playing," I tried to protest.

"Yes you are!" Seven voices rang out to me, "We'll give you an easy song," they tried to assure me.

_Great,_ I thought sarcastically, _this is going to go well…_ I stepped up to the TV and began to play the notes that were in front of my face. I had to admit, I wasn't horrible. During a long note-less stretch, I looked at the screen Sam was playing on and noticed the stretch of different colored circles; he was playing on EXPERT, and he was failing at it. We continued to play through the song, and when it was over we found out that I had beaten him!

"See," Billy began, "You _can_ play!"

I smiled and said, "Yeah, I guess so!"

We continued to play throughout the rest of the night, trying out different songs and battling different people. By the time Billy and I left to go get my car at Rocky's, it was already eleven. I got in the truck and realized that I had a new text from Leah. _OMG! Gossip, gossip, gossip!!! Call me! _I started laughing at the text and Billy gave me a quizzical look.

"Leah has gossip," I replied simply.

"Now there's a surprise," He joked, which sent me into another fit of laughter.

"I'll call her later to find out what _news_ she just can't wait to share."

Later, when I was alone in my room, I IMed Leah.

**SnowAngel09:** So, what's up?

**PrincessLayah:** I've got gossip! About you know who!

**SnowAngel09:** What? Who?

**PrincessLayah:** You know…

**SnowAngel09:** HIM HIM?

**PrincessLayah:** :D

**SnowAngel09:** So what is it?

**PrincessLayah:** CALL ME!

**SnowAngel09:** Okay, bye!

**PrincessLayah:** bye!

When I got off my computer, I quickly opened my cell phone and pressed 2, then 'send'. When Leah picked up her phone I asked, "What happened?"

"They broke up!" She squealed.

"What?!? Where? When? But, more importantly, why?"

"After school sometime, I don't know where, but I do know that Amanda was _not _happy about it."

"Duh. That's why she lives- to see _him_ every day," I scoffed.

"I wouldn't be making fun, hon, that's why you live too!"

"Yeah, well," I tried to think of something reasonable to say, and when I couldn't I said with a smile, "Shut up." I heard Leah laugh on the other end of the line.

"So, what are _you_ going to do about it?" She asked curiously.

"What _can_ I do about it? It's not like he even knows I exist,"

"There you go again… complaining and being cynical…"

"Sorry, but it's the truth," I tried to reason with her.

"I don't know, but you might have a chance. I heard through the grapevine that he's looking for someone to go to prom with," She finished in a sing-song tone.

"Yeah. Because out of all the girls in school he's going to choose _me_. Uh huh, suuure."

"Have some confidence," Leah tried to assure me, "Okay, I have to go, but I will see you tomorrow… things will work out Shelby, you just have to believe it."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Bye!"  
"Bye." I heard a click on the other end, and then I shut my phone. _Things will work out Shelby, you just have to believe it._ Her words echoed in my head for the rest of the night until I fell into a restless sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, there was a new IM window open. It said 'Anon_09 would like to send you an instant message. Press ACCEPT to accept this message.'

"Anon oh nine? Who's that?" I wondered aloud as I pressed the accept button.

_**Anon_09:**__ Shelby? Ooh, I hope I got the sn right! So, if this is not Shelby, you can delete this message and block me forever, I am not trying to be a stalker… _

I laughed as I read what this person had written, and then continued reading.

_**Anon_09:**__ So, if you're still reading, I'm assuming you're Shelby. Hi! I wrote this for you:_

_**Anon_09:**_

_I see you from afar_

_And if we could ever meet_

_My world would be complete._

_Years have gone by and each passing day is_

_One less day I have with you. _

_Unicorns and_

_Rainbows could never compare, you walk by and_

_People can only stare._

_Roses remind me of you, so beautiful and sweet,_

_Ignore me if you wish, just know that_

_Now I will never forget you. You are a _

_Crystal in a diamond chandelier. _

_Every one of my days is dedicated to you._

_**Anon_09:**__ I'm sorry if the poem creeped you out at all; that was not my intent. I just wanted to say that I've liked you for a long time, Shelby, and I thought I should let you know…_

Wow. What do I say to that?

**SnowAngel09:** Anon_09, who are you?  
**Anon_09:** That is for me to know, and for you to find out :)

**SnowAngel09:** That's not fair, you know who I am…

**Anon_09:** Yep, and soon you'll know who I am.


	4. Part IV: A Milkshake and a Mocha

**A/N: Finally, here is part four! I know I kept you guys waiting for a while, but I hope you think the wait was worth it for this chapter! As always, review and tell me what you liked and what you didn't like. Also, if you have any ideas for future chapters, they are greatly appreciated! **

Shelby White

Part IV

_And so the fairy tale continues…_

**Anon_09: **Shelby,

**SnowAngel09:** Yeah?

**Anon_09:** I want to meet you in person…

**SnowAngel09:** How do I know you're not a creepy stalker that will kidnap me when we meet?

**Anon_09:** Because you can trust me… my mother says so 

**SnowAngel09: **So only your mother would be able to trust you? 

**Anon_09: **What? I didn't say that!

**SnowAngel09:** Just kidding!

**Anon_09:** Meet me?

**SnowAngel09:** Can I bring a friend?

**Anon_09:** If it will assure you that I'm not a stalker… go ahead

**SnowAngel09:** When?

**Anon_09:** Saturday? At Starbucks?

**SnowAngel09:** Sure… what time?

**Anon_09: **What time works for you?

**SnowAngel09:** Ummm… 1?

**Anon_09: **Ok- I'll be wearing a red t-shirt and shorts…

**Anon_09:** Until then, know that I will be thinking of you!

**SnowAngel09:** Ok, see you then  bye!

**Anon_09:** Bye!

The next day, I met Leah at the mall so we could find her a prom dress. "So, how's mystery man?" She asked.

"Fine…" I said with a giggle.

"Come on!" She complained, "I want some gossip!"

Rolling my eyes and smiling I replied, "Of course you do." I sighed and squealed, "Okay, I'm going to meet him at Starbucks at one! Will you come with me?"

"Yes!" She shrieked, "I want to meet him too!"

"Wait, the only thing I want you to do is walk in with me so I can make sure that he isn't some creepy stalker! Once I find out who he is, you have to go away,"

"What! I'm the one that told you to keep believing that everything would work out,"

"Yes, and for that I am thankful, but you don't get to come on my first date with me…"

"Ugh, fine," She agreed, "but you have to tell me all about it!"

"Duh!" I smiled.

At exactly one, Leah and I pulled up in front of Starbucks, "What did you say he was wearing again?"

"A red t-shirt and shorts,"

"Okay, so we're looking for a guy about our age in a red t-shirt and shorts,"

"Yep," I replied, wiping my sweaty hands on my jeans. It turned out that we didn't have to look that hard; the minute we walked in, there was only one guy around my age that was sitting alone that was wearing a red t-shirt. That's when my heart started pounding.

"Ohmygosh!" Leah exclaimed, "That's, that's…" she stuttered.

"Yeah. I know," I replied through my shock.

"Well go say hi," Leah prompted me.

I shook my head, "I can't," I protested weakly.

"Well why not?"

"Because it's Aaron Mathon, the guy I've had a crush on since fifth grade!"

"Well he already knows you're coming, you can't back out now… plus he's walking this way!"

"What!" I quickly turned around, and sure enough Aaron Mathon (aka Anon_09) was walking directly toward me with a smile on his face. I almost passed out from lack of oxygen; I had to remind myself to breathe!

"See you later," Leah whispered to me with a smile, as she walked out the door.

"Hey," Aaron said as he came up to me, "I'm glad you came."

"Yeah," I replied kind of breathless.

"So, did you want to sit down?" He asked motioning to the table he had been sitting at.

"Sure," I replied barely above a whisper. We walked over to the table and he pulled out my chair for me before sitting down himself. _What a gentleman,_ I thought to myself.

"So… are you shocked?"

"To find out that you're Anon-oh-nine? Yeah… just a little," I replied with a smile.

"Just a little?" He asked teasing me.

"Yeah, just a little bit," I said continuing the banter.

"Did you want anything to drink?" He asked me after a slight pause.

"Sure," I replied with a nod. When he gave me an inquiring look I clarified, "I would love a vanilla milkshake." Aaron got up to get our drinks, and I sat at the table watching him and wondering how in the world he could possibly like a girl like me.

When Aaron came back and sat down, he gently passed me my milkshake while placing his chocolate mocha on the table. He took a sip, and then looked across the table into my eyes. I felt myself blush slightly, and looked down at my cup filled with the creamy white mixture.

"You have Mr. Lafave, right?" He asked, drawing my attention back up to his face.

"Yeah, for chemistry,"

"You seem to be good at those kinds of things,"

I paused, trying to see if he was making fun of me. After determining that he wasn't, I asked, "What kinds of things?"

"Well," he paused, "chemistry, math… science in general. You are a very analytical person."

"That's kind of creepy that you know that much about me already," I stated with a small laugh.

"Well, like I said in that first IM, I've liked you for a while,"

"But… you went out with Amanda forever," I said, confused.

"Yeah, but that was mostly because it was what was expected of me," he paused as if he wasn't sure he wanted to share what he was about to say next. "I thought I had an image to upkeep,"

"And now you don't?" I asked, not understanding what he was getting at.

"Well… I've decided that I don't care about what is expected of me anymore, and that I'm going to do what makes me happy,"

"Am I what makes you happy?"

"Would I be here if you weren't?" He asked with a smile. I blushed and looked down at my cup again.

After taking a sip of my melting vanilla milkshake I asked, "So what interests you?"

"Like sports or what?"

"Umm… whatever," I replied.

"Besides you?" I blushed again as he tried to think, "Umm, I like to play baseball, and go snowboarding. I like to play computer games with my friends… yeah," he paused and gave me a heart-stopping smile, "What about you?"

"Well, obviously I like science and math, but besides that… I don't know. I guess I like to read, hang out with friends, and I like to shop. And I love the ocean- the smell, the sounds, the animals…" I sighed in remembrance.

"You do realize we live like four hours from the coast, right?" He asked teasing me.

"Yes," I replied with a quiet giggle. By this time, we were both leaning toward each other, and our hands were almost touching. Aaron must have realized this about the same time as I did, because he slowly moved his hand closer to mine, then just before he touched it, he looked into my eyes, making sure it was okay. I nodded slightly to give my permission, and felt his warm hand rest on top of mine.

Aaron cleared his throat and asked, "Um, did you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure," I replied as I finished my milkshake and stood up. He held the door open for me, and then took my hand as we walked around the park near Starbucks. For a couple of minutes we walked around in silence enjoying each other's company. I was starting to think about what this would mean for prom, when he suddenly stopped me in front of a bench and motioned for me to sit down.

"Shelby," he began, "I know this might be kind of rushing things for you, but will you go to prom with me?"

**So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter... now all you have to do is press the little Review Button! Review; tell me what worked, what didn't, or other thoughts you may have about my writing! Thanks for reading, and I will try to have Part V up soon!**


	5. Part V: A Walk and Some Squealing

Shelby White

Part V

The fairy tale comes true

"_Shelby," he began, "I know this might be kind of rushing things for you, but will you go to prom with me?"_

I stared up at him like my brain had frozen in a vat of dry ice. When I realized what my face must have looked like, I smiled and squealed out a "Yes!" _Wow, way to sound overly enthusiastic_, I thought to myself.

He smiled and pulled me up into a hug. When we let go of each other he looked into my eyes and said, "Will you be my girlfriend?" In response I gave him another hug. "Should I take that as a yes?" He asked with a laugh as he lifted me off the ground, twirled me around, and made me giggle.

"Yes," I said breathlessly as he set me back on my feet.

Lacing our fingers together, we began to walk back to the parking lot; when we reached my car he whispered in my ear, "My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite," he gave me a gentle kiss on the back of my hand, and walked to his car. "Shakespeare," he clarified.

I got in my car and sat there trying to get the neurons in my brain to fire correctly again. _And I thought love was only true in fairy tales, _I laughed quietly to myself still feeling where his lips touched the smooth skin of my hand. When I could finally think straight I turned the key in the ignition, shifted out of park and drove straight to Leah's house.

I pulled into her driveway, quickly got out of the car, walked into her house without knocking and ran up to her bedroom. The door was closed so I knocked gently and heard Leah say in a muffled voice, "Hold on,"

"Okay," I said with a tiny laugh, "but you're gonna want to hear this,"

She flew open the door and said excitedly, "Tell me!"

I walked into her room, glanced at Eric and motioned to Leah.

"Eric," Leah began.

"What?" He asked, "I'm not allowed to listen to her news too? You know, I am going to find out eventually."

Leah gave me a look saying, _Come on, can he stay?_ I shook my head no and gave her a look back that said, _No way! This is huge! Major news here! He cannot find out at the same time as you!_

"Sorry hon, this is girl business," Leah said turning back to her boyfriend.

"Fine," Eric said pretending to be upset, "I'll just leave you two ladies to your 'girl business.'" Walking over to Leah, he gave her a kiss on the lips and said, "I'll call you later."

"Okay," Leah said standing on her tiptoes to give him another goodbye kiss, "bye."

She turned around and saw me sitting on her bed. I raised my eyebrows at her, and she said, "What!?"

"Oh, like you don't know what I'm thinking…"

"What," She said innocently, "nothing happened."

"Uh huh, suure,"

"Okay, we're not talking about me here, I know you didn't almost kick my door down to give me a lecture on the actions me and my boyfriend may or may not be taking, so… what's up?"

"Ohmygod!" I sighed flopping down on her bed, "It was uh-may-zing! So first, we were just talking. But then he took me for a walk around the park, and then he led me to a bench and…" I paused, building up the suspense, "he asked me to prom!"

"You didn't say no, did you?" She asked sounding worried.

"No, I didn't say no,"

"So you said yes!?!"

"Yes!" We both started squealing, until I said, "and then,"

"There's more?"

"Uh huh," I said with a huge smile, "and then he asked me to be his girlfriend!" That sent us both into another huge fit of squealing and jumping up and down.

"See, you just had to stop trying so hard. The best things happen when you least expect them to!"

"You were right," I said with a huge grin on my face.

Suddenly, Leah started laughing. "What?" I asked confused.

"Amanda is going to be sooo jealous!" Leah choked out between her bursts of laughter.

"Ugh! You're right!" I gasped, "She's going to ruin my reputation!"

"Relax, she's not going to ruin your reputation. And if she does you have seven, oh now eight, guys that would like to tell her where to put those thoughts."

"True," I said thoughtfully. And then we started squealing again!

On Monday, I walked into school with Leah and Billy by my side. Surprisingly, the morning went by smoothly; it wasn't until lunch, when Aaron came to sit next to me, that I heard the familiar buzz of whispers surrounding me. I voiced my concerns to Aaron, Gilbert, Hayden, Sam, and Billy, and they told me not to worry about it, that it'll die down in a couple of days. I wasn't convinced; I knew the power that Amanda held over this school, whether or not the guys did. Soon enough everyone else would see the power that Amanda held over the school too, she was up to something.


End file.
